Goodbye Forever
by SpunkiSpirou
Summary: What's it like when you lose someone very close to you? Sonic is about to find out. SonicXTails pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 1**

Jak: This is my first Sonic fic, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't give me any flames! I would say the first few chapters are a bit cruddy but it does get better, especially the ending. This was based on a dream I had and things that myself and my buddy Tails have done together.

Our story begins two years ago before the present day.

"This is SO cool!" cried Tails, bouncing around. "Going canoeing with the rest of the school,"

"Yeah, great," said Sonic.

"Oh c'mon, we're in a boat, you won't even get your fast feet wet," said Tails.

"Yeah, but that water looks deep,"

"Stop worrying, you're with me,"

"I know. That's what I'm worrying about,"

Tails rolled his eyes.

The two were signalled into their canoe by their instructor, Tails sat at the front Sonic sat at the back, and the two of them began to paddle out into the water. The other pairs were; Shadow in the back, with Knuckles in the front. Tikal at the front of her canoe with Rouge at the back. And finally Amy at the front of the canoe she was sharing with Cream. (Small school isn't it?)

Sonic and Tails were up near the front when Amy and Cream came paddling alongside them.

"Hey Sonic! Isn't this just so way past cool?" cried Amy.

"Yeah Amy," replied Sonic, looking in the opposite direction from her.

Amy reached over and stroked his leg, making him jump and fall in the water. She and Cream then passed by Tails, who was the only one rowing in that canoe.

"See you later Tails," said Cream, smiling sweetly.

Tails grinned sheepishly. "Isn't she the most cutest thing you've ever seen in your entire life Sonic?" he said blushing deep red.

Sonic didn't reply.

"Sonic?" said Tails, turning to look behind him. He saw Sonic's oar floating on top of the water, but no Sonic. "Oh no," Tails gasped. "SONIC! I'M COMING!" he cried, diving into the water.

Knuckles and Shadow were just rounding the corner of the river when they spotted Sonic and Tails's boat floating just away from them, as they paddled over they both realised that there was no one in the boat.

"Hey where are those two?" asked Shadow, they were in the middle of the river so they couldn't be out on the banking taking a nap of anything, so where were they?

A load of bubbles appeared beside their canoe on the surface of the water, and Tails popped up gasping for breath. Knuckles grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the water.

"Yoh what's going on? And where the hell is Sonic?" cried Knuckles.

Tails was still gasping for his breath. "Sonic…fell in…the water," he panted. "I don't…have the…strength…to pull…him to…the surface,"

Without any warning at all, Knuckles dived into the water…to get Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 2**

Jak: I would just like to say that this chapter is quite short, shorter than the last chapter anyway.

Knuckles had been down there for over five minutes. But just as Tails was starting to cry he re-surfaced with the unconscious Hedgehog in his arms. Shadow helped Tails lift Sonic into their canoe.

Tails placed his large ear against Sonic's chest, he could definitely hear his heart beating. He placed his lips on Sonic's and gave him the 'kiss of life'.

"EWWW!" cried Knuckles and Shadow, together.

"C'mon Sonic," cried Tails. "Breath for me. Breath for your little buddy,"

After a few more breaths, Sonic coughed out a load of the river water, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Tails?" he said.

As he sat up Tails wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. "I thought I was going to lose you then, Sonic,"

"You guys wanna get back into your own canoe now?" said Shadow.

"Okay," said Tails, as he spun his two tails round and taking Sonic's hand the two of them flew back over to their canoe. Tails retrieved Sonic's oar and the two were soon back at the front.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 3**

Jak: No comment.

Our chapter begins 1 year ago before the present day.

"This place is so cool!" cried Sonic, bouncing around like Tails had done when they had gone canoeing together, the previous year.

"It's called a Theme Park," said Tails, who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered.

"Let's go on a roller coaster together," cried Sonic, taking hold of Tails' hand.

"Let's not," said Tails.

"C'mon for me?"

"Maybe later,"

"We'll go on a slow one,"

"Not right now,"

"TAILS!" growled Sonic, his fur sticking on end.

"ALRIGHT!" screamed Tails.

"Let's go on the corkscrew,"

"Too intense for me,"

"How about Wild Mouse?"

But before he could answer Knuckles and Shadow approached them.

"Hey Sonic," said Knuckles.

"Oh god," said Sonic, luckily Knuckles didn't hear him. "What do you two want?"

"Fancy coming on the bullet with us?" he asked.

"Or are you scared you'll have a little accident on it?" sneered Shadow, as he glared at Tails.

"I'll show you scared!" cried Tails.

Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic and Tails all arrived at the queue for 'The Bullet'.

Knuckles had a huge grin across his face, whereas Sonic, Shadow and Tails were all looking worried, especially Shadow.

"Let's go," said Knuckles. "We're next,"

Knuckles sat with Shadow on the two seats just before the back and Sonic sat with Tails at the back.

They were strapped in with seatbelts, and had a safety harness put over their head and had two handles each to hold onto.

The ride started, they were pulled up one side of the track, a long tall pole that went very high up.

"Whatever you do Tails don't look down," said Sonic, his entire body shaking with fear.

"Sonic can we get off here now?" whimpered Tails, he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Chill out you two," Knuckles said, turning his head round the seat to look at them. "It's cool trust me,"

"I told you they'd have a little accident," said Shadow, as he turned to look at them grinning evilly. "Do you want a nappy/diaper?" he said to Tails, he laughed evilly before he turned back round in his seat.

Sonic looked at Tails, he was crying and completely shaking all over.

"Sonic, I really wanna get off now," tears were streaming down his face.

Sonic put his hand on Tails's shaking leg. "It's okay Tails, it can't be that bad,"

Just then the roller coaster shot back down the pole and flipped upside down as it did the loop-the-loop in the middle, then up the tall pole on the other side, and back down through the loop-the-loop again, it continued doing this as they all screamed, well, nearly all. Every time it went upside down Sonic and Tails both felt like they were gonna fall out of their seats so they were hanging on for dear life, Knuckles was yelling things like "Wahoo!" whilst stretching his arms out not even holding on, and Shadow, well, they couldn't hear or see him.

After the ride had eventually finished, Tails looked like he had seen a ghost, Knuckles was up for it again, Sonic's body was wet with sweat (for some reason) and Shadow just walked off as quickly as he could.

"Yoh, wazzup with mister sunshine?" asked Sonic.

"You know how he was having a go at Tails, making out he was gonna have an accident on there?"

"Yeah?" said Sonic.

"Well, Shadow had the accident," he burst out laughing.

Sonic started laughing too, and so did Tails.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 4**

Jak: No comment.

Our chapter begins 6 months before the present day.

"You're gonna love this," said Tails, as he tied the laces on his ice skates.

"I'll probably break my back," said Sonic.

"Hurry up you two," said Knuckles, running towards the ice-skating rink.

"Knuckles!" cried Tails. "Don't run or you'll-"

Knuckles ran out on the ice and fell on his backside.

"Oh well," said Tails. "C'mon Sonic, let's go," he took Sonic's hand and walked with him over to the rink.

"This looks extremely dangerous," said Sonic. He looked out across the ice where Amy and Cream were doing some expert stunts, with twists and turns and pirouettes in mid-air. "But we can beat those two easily," he stepped onto the ice and immediately fell on his backside.

Tails slipped onto the ice as well. He managed to stat on his feet though and then tried to pull Sonic up, but Sonic slid into Tails, and Tails fell on top of him.

"Alright there gay boys?" said Shadow as he skated past them, with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Get bent," growled Sonic.

Tails giggled.

Shadow scowled at them, but went away.

Tails got back to his feet and then pulled Sonic up. They stood as still as they could holding each other's hands.

"You know maybe we should go skate with Amy and Cream," said Tails.

"Why?" asked Sonic.

"Because, they can skate and we can't and they might help us,"

"You just wanna get up close and personal with Cream doncha?"

"No," he looked at the ground, blushed deep red, and then looked back to Sonic who had a grin across his face. "Well, maybe I think she's rather sweet,"

"And she has a cute butt?"

"Yeah, that too,"

"And you want her in bed?"

"That's going too far. I just have a crush on her, nothing more nothing less. It's just a crush,"

"At least you're not obsessed, like Shadow is with his stupid Maria,"

"So shall we go over?" asked Tails.

"We don't need to, they're coming over here," said Sonic.

Amy Rose and the little Cream, skated over to them.

"Hey big boy wanna have some fun with a sweet lil' Hedgehog like myself?" Amy asked Sonic.

"I'd rather be tortured in the medieval years," Sonic said under his breath, he turned to Amy. "Of course I would," he lied.

"Great!" cried Amy, taking hold of his hand and literally dragging him across the rink to a corner.

"So Tails," said Cream. "Can you ice skate?"

"Well sorta,"

"You wanna do some moves with me?"

"Sure,"

Cream took Tails's hand and the two of them skated across the ice together doing little jumps and a few criss-cross actions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 5**

Jak: No comment.

Our chapter begins 6 months before the present day.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Sonic screamed, as Amy began to spin him round faster and faster.

"Wow!" she cried. "You're doing great!"

She stopped spinning him and watched as he ended in a heap on the ice.

"Heh heh," giggled Amy. "You're funny,"

"And you're a pain,"

This time Amy heard him. Her face screwed up as she was holding her breath, her face went red and Sonic looked up and saw this. He got to his feet and tried to run, but of course he was on ice and couldn't skate so he just kept falling down and then Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer (don't you think it's amazing how she just pulls it out from nowhere?) and slammed it down on Sonic's head.

Meanwhile Tails and Cream had got bored with the ice skating and were sitting in the café drinking milkshakes, well they're both sharing the same one, a strawberry one, Tails said he didn't have much money. (What an excuse!)

"So Tails," Cream began. "How long have you and Sonic been best friends for?"

"About seven years," replied Tails.

"That's nearly you're age," said Cream.

"Yeah, he sorta found me, I got cut off from my family and he found me, and now I'm his un-adopted little brother,"

"But you're living in a family of foxes aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Tails. "They're my family. Rosemary's my mom. My father's dead and my brother, Scratch, well, he's not as nice to me as Sonic is,"

"Have Scratch and Sonic met before?"

"Yeah, they hate each other. But then again, Sonic doesn't exactly get on with his family that's why he spends most of his time with me, round here, Station Square,"

"Who doesn't get on with Sonic in his family?"

"Well there's Sonia, his little sister, she's always shouting at him. And then there's Manic, who's his younger brother, younger than Sonia, he's always thieving things and Sonic just hates him for that. Then there's his mom, Queen Aleena, she abandoned him. His uncle Chuck was roboticized. And his cousin Streak, treats him like crap cuz he's older then Sonic and then there's Flash, he's a bit like Shadow really,"

"Poor Sonic," said Cream. "Well if that's happening to him, why does he always seem happy? And Amy annoys him too,"

"He gets through life, I'm not sure really. I suppose he has to deal with Eggman so most of his attention is aimed at him, and the rest of his attention he gives to me, cuz I'm his best friend. Sonic and me we're going to be friends forever. We're in-separable, no one can break us up, not even the fact that I'm moving away," Tails began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 6**

Jak: No comment.

Our chapter begins 6 months from the present day.

"Tails?" said Cream. "Why are you moving?"

"Scratch's work place is over 100 miles from here, and because they're my family, my species, I should really be with them, not hanging around some blue dude who has a sense for dangerous adventures, I don't mean to be horrible, but Scratch just treats me really badly and makes out that Sonic's a bad influence on me. We have to move, because, its what's best for me,"

"Does Sonic know about this? Have you told him?"

"It'll break his heart. We've done so much fun stuff together these past years; I don't want to make him depressed, any more than he already is. I don't know. I want to tell him, cuz we always tell each other what's going on. But, I don't want to tell him, in case he'll never speak to me again,"

"You should tell him Tails, it'll be for the best,"

Just then Sonic and Amy came over and sat down beside them, Sonic opposite Tails and Cream opposite Amy.

"Mister Sonic," began Cream. "Tails has something to tell you,"

"Sonic," began Tails. "I'm moving,"

"Moving?" said Sonic, looking confused.

"We're moving house, 100 miles from here,"

"Excuse me?"

"We're moving in a few months time, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want you to miss me, but I'm gonna miss you so much because you're my best friend. And you always told me that we're gonna be best friends until we leave school, and best friends through college and when we get old we'll still be friends, and we'll die together, coffin by coffin," Tails was in tears.

"Tails that isn't going to be happening," said Sonic, surprisingly really calmly.

"Why not?" asked Tails, wiping his tears away.

"WE'RE NOT BEST FRIENDS ANY MORE!" he shouted at the little fox, before getting to his feet and walking off.

"Sonic!" cried Tails, getting to his feet and running after him. "We can still be friends, we can write to each other, be pen pals,"

"Yeah! And you know I can't even write my name!" Sonic yelled at him.

"I'll call you every night Sonic please! I don't want to lose you!"

"If you didn't want to lose me as your friend then why didn't you tell me you were moving on the fucking day that you fucking found out. YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, BED WETTING, FUCKING, LITTLE FOX! I never kept anything from you, and you fucking well did. Best friends tell each other everything but you didn't! You broke our friendship up and guess what. I DON'T WANT TO MAKE UP! YOU CAN FUCKING BURN IN HELL, I COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU WHEN YOU MOVE!"

"Sonic!" Tails was crying his eyes out. "You don't mean it, we're still friends, we'll always be friends just like you said when you found me,"

Sonic turned to face him. "If I was your best friend would I do this?" Sonic kicked him extremely hard and with a lot of force right in a very painful area, Tails screamed in pain, as Amy and Cream came running over, Sonic had left the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 7**

Jak: No comment.

The Present Day.

Tails's body was shaking with fear and worry as he picked up his mobile and typed in a number. The phone began to dial. And eventually was answered.

"What the hell do you want?" yelled Sonic, sounding really pissed off.

"Sonic, its me," said Tails, sounding very faint.

"And?"

"I was rushed into hospital last night after I collapsed,"

"Wow," said Sonic, not even sounding interested.

"I'm sat at the bottom of tree now, near the park just outside of our new house,"

"Oooh how exciting," said Sonic, still not bothered.

"We have to make up Sonic, we have to become best friends again," he was starting to cry.

"Why should I?" asked Sonic.

"Because I only have three weeks left to live," cried Tails.

Sonic went silent. "What do you mean?" he was listening now.

"The doctors found something near my brain, and the same thing slightly bigger near my heart. It's called leukaemia. After the three weeks I have left I'll die. You were right we're never gonna finish high school as best friends, or go to college as best friends or grow old together and be buried coffin by coffin when we die, because I'll already be dead,"

Tails could hear Sonic crying over the line.

"I wish I'd never yelled at you," cried Sonic. "And I'm sorry for hurting you, I really want to make up with you,"

"It's okay Sonic, my mom said its best I spend the ending of my lifetime with you, I'll be back down there before you know it, I just have other relations to see before, but I promise you, I will see you and I'll teach you everything I know. I promise, but, I just need to know, are we best friends again?"

"Tails," Sonic sobbed. "You're the most important person in my entire life, of course we are,"

"I'll see you then," said Tails.

"See you,"

The line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 8**

Jak: I think this chapter is really sweet, and it expresses a lot of feelings and emotions between the two characters, Sonic and Tails.

Sonic with Tails…

Five days before the end of Tails's shortened life, he was back together with Sonic. They had done almost everything in the space of one day; been to the movies, had a popcorn fight, had a water fight, visited the Chao garden, made loads of prank phone calls to Shadow just to piss him right off and made the biggest sand castle ever on the beach (until the tide came in and Sonic raced back up the path away from the water). It was then that Tails decided that Sonic needed to learn something that would become useful after Tails had gone.

"Sonic," said Tails.

"Yeah?" said Sonic, as they lay on the cliff watching the sun setting on the horizon.

"Can I teach you something tomorrow?"

"Depends what it is," said Sonic.

"C'mon," said Tails. "You said you'd do anything for me seen as my life is gonna be so short now,"

"Alright," said Sonic. "We'll discuss it in the morning, I'm going to bed,"

Behind them, also on the cliff, was a small tent, big enough for three but there were only two of them, Sonic went inside and climbed into his sleeping bag.

Tails continued to watch the sun go down, when a thought came into his head, he didn't know why he'd thought of such a thing but he had. He only had four days left from tomorrow, he may as well go through with it and besides you only live once, unless you're reincarnated. He slipped into the tent and after removing his sneakers, socks and gloves; he placed them beside Sonic's who was facing the opposite way to him, and slipped into his sleeping bag.

"Sonic?" whispered Tails, five minutes later. "Are you awake?"

Sonic turned over and faced him. "What's up?"

"I'm cold," said Tails.

"And?"

"I was wondering, can we zip our sleeping bags together, it'll be warmer then,"

"Fine," said Sonic. He didn't even ask why.

After Sonic had zipped their sleeping bags together, the two of them climbed back in. They had their backs to each other. Tails turned around to face Sonic's back. He found his hands brushing though Sonic's back, slowly and gently caressing. Sonic turned over and faced Tails.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, but he didn't sound annoyed or even agitated.

Tails didn't reply he just looked at Sonic's emerald green eyes. So mystical and enchanting, like a new…

"Tails?" Sonic repeated.

"Um," began Tails.

Sonic stroked the side of Tails's face, and grinned. Tails grinned back and scratched the back of Sonic's ear, as Sonic began to relax and close his eyes (Yes they're gonna do what you thought they were gonna do!) Tails edged closer towards him and after laying him on his back, he sat up on him and began to run his fingers over his chest. After he'd finished giving Sonic a mini-massage Sonic put Tails on his back then laid down on top of him. Tails was giggling like a schoolgirl as Sonic began to kiss his neck, gently and very slowly. After this carried on for sometime, Tails slipped his hand over Sonic's crotch.

"Sonic?" he whispered. "Can we-"

"Make love?" Sonic finished.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Tails, I said I'd do anything for you. You want boy on boy fun you're gonna get it! Don't worry, I won't hurt you, unless of course you want that,"

"I'll think about hard fuck when the time comes," Tails whispered sexily.

Tails slid further down into the sleeping bag, until Sonic's penis was right in front of his face, Sonic was in the doggy-style position as Tails slipped his penis into his mouth and began to slowly caress it with his wet tongue inside his mouth. Sonic could feel his fur sticking on end all over his body as Tails continued this wonderful pleasure.

"Tails," he moaned. "Why didn't…you tell…me you…ooooh…were so…good!"

"You didn't ask did you?" replied Tails, smiling his little foxy smile.

"Knock yourself out kid," said Sonic grinning.

"What?" asked Tails.

"I heard someone say it on a late night love movie," replied Sonic.

"Oh," said Tails.

Tails slid back up the sleeping back and laid down on his front, his head resting on the cushiony pillow and his two tails either spread out one on either side of him. Sonic laid himself down on Tails, pushing his huge cock deep into his ass, he started off slow then got faster and faster, Tails began moaning with pleasure. An hour or so later he eventually grew tired and removed his cock from Tails, he flipped him round and began to move his hands up and down Tails's chest, fingering his nipples then licking them. Sonic's sperm was all over Tails's ass. Then they switched around it was Tails's turn to fuck Sonic, and he knew he could be as gentle or as hard as he liked, Sonic was stronger than him, he could take it. Tails began by gently kissing his lips, their tongues mixing their saliva inside. Tails slid down his body and began to suck Sonic's already erect penis, savouring the juices. They continued to make love between each other before eventually growing tired around 3am and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 9**

Jak: No comment.

When Sonic learnt to swim…

Tails was waiting beside the swimming pool the following day, waiting for Sonic to get out of the changing room, he was thinking about the previous night's events…

Sonic's sweat glistened in the rays from the setting sun on the horizon, he looked really sexy when he was like this he smiled at Tails who stood above him, ready to give it to him. Tails licked his lips as he climbed seductively onto him, he looked a little scary as there were shadows around them too he knew that he could hurt Sonic intentionally though if he wanted to. Tails caught Sonic off guard as he pinned him down, (Of course Sonic could have thrown him off with ease anytime he wanted to.) Tails ran his fingers across Sonic's six-pack feeling its ridges, Sonic smiled and licked Tails across the face, Tails pushed his tongue into Sonic's mouth savouring the taste of him, Tails was suddenly filled with excitement, as Sonic turned over Tails climbed on top of him once more, Sonic smiled and spread his legs out wide, ready for Tails to enter, Tails thought of going in softly but decided against it, he knew Sonic could handle it. Tails rubbed some lubricant oil (Don't ask me where that came from, I guess it just appeared, like Amy's Piko Piko Hammer does) on his cock and shoved it into Sonic. Sonic grunted like a hog (Which is what he is, Hedge**HOG**) as Tails began to thrust it in him hard. Sonic moaned and started to move in rhythm with him, he could feel the hot cum dribbling into him, Tails had never done anything like this, the orgasm caught him off guard, he gasped and turned to Sonic near the climax. "Sonic, what's happening?" 

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine,"_

_Tails gasped at the climax and Sonic felt the hot cum from Tails inside him, Tails smiled weakly and withdrew his penis, it was soaked in cum, Sonic licked it clean for him before lying down, exhausted._

"Yoh!" yelled a voice.

Tails came out of his fantasy daydreaming and back into reality. Sonic was stood next to him in red swimming shorts. Tails wore blue ones.

"Wow, you're really gonna let me teach you to swim?"

"Of course not," said Sonic.

Tails looked sad.

"Just kidding, I'm wearing my swim shorts aren't I?"

"Let's go then," said Tails, he took Sonic's hand and led him over to the steps that went into the pool. "Now step onto the first step," said Tails.

Sonic did so; he could feel the soles of his feet getting wet. (Oh yeah they're not wearing any gloves, socks or sneakers by the way, but I'm sure you've already realised that, it's just common sense) Then they stepped onto the next step, which went up to their ankles, then the third which went to the knee, then eventually into the water that was waist high.

"Now lie back in the water Sonic," said Tails.

"You gotta be kidding me," Sonic cried, beginning to panic.

"C'mon, I'm here, you won't go underwater,"

"Okay," said Sonic.

Tails put his hand on Sonic's back as he lay back in the water, and gently lifted his legs up.

"There," said Tails. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

"That was pretty easy, compared to some of the tasks I gotta do when that fat head comes along," he stood back up.

"Now you can learn to go underwater," said Tails. "You hold your breath and dip below the surface. You can have your eyes open or shut it doesn't matter. But if you're swimming underwater you have to have them open," Tails demonstrated this, and then Sonic had a go.

"Hey you're pretty good for someone who was afraid of it yesterday," said Tails.

"You know I'm actually enjoying the water, you've helped me over come my fear of it,"

"You're welcome," said Tails, smiling. "I'll just pop over to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes," Tails climbed out of the swimming pool and over to the toilet cubicles.

It was after he sat down that he began to feel a little dizzy. He didn't let it bother him and carried on with his business. After he got back to his feet however, the dizziness was back, but worse. Tails was beginning to see funny shapes deforming in front of his eyes. What was happening to him? He staggered out to the pool's edge where Sonic was still splashing around.

"Hey Tails!" he cried. "C'mon in, I'm getting real good,"

"Sonic I don't feel too good," said Tails, his sight was getting worse; colours were starting to blur with each other. Then they all turned the same colour…black.

"Yoh Tails!" cried Sonic, he couldn't see Tails on the side anymore, but as he climbed out he saw him laid on the side.

Tails had collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Goodbye Forever**

**Chapter 10**

Jak: I just want to say that this is the last chapter of the story. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. This chapter, I feel, is really emotional, I was crying as I was writing this, and I hope you do to!

Goodbye Forever.

Tails slowly opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed; Sonic was sat beside him, crying.

"Sonic?" Tails whispered he could barely speak.

"Tails?" cried Sonic, turning to him. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"What happened?"

"You collapsed at the edge of the pool, I got you here as quick as I could. The doctor has already seen to you,"

"And?" whispered Tails, his throat growing hoarse.

"It's not good," said the Vector the doctor walking in.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails, his voice was defiantly going now.

"The leukaemia in your brain has spread increasingly across and is killing you faster than we thought,"

"How much time?" gasped the little kitsune.

"We're not sure," replied Vector. "It could be days, hours, minutes or even seconds. Your voice will slowly go, this machine you are hooked up to is measuring your heartbeats, they've dropped dramatically since you arrived. I'm afraid you won't have hours left to live. The leukaemia had also affected your heart badly too. I'll leave you and Sonic alone now, make the most of what you have left," he walked back out of the room.

Tails slowly turned his head to face Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Sit next to me Sonic," he whispered.

Sonic climbed onto the bed beside him.

"I want to sit on your lap,"

Sonic helped Tails onto him, he wrapped his arms around Tails and hugged him close and Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic and began to cry on him.

Sonic brushed his fingers through Tails's little fringe.

They sat there holding each other in silence for some time, before Tails spoke.

"Sonic?" his voice steadily growing weaker.

"Yeah Tails?"

"What time is it?"

Sonic looked over towards the clock. "Nearly four in the afternoon,"

"Can you turn the clock back for me?"

"I wish I could," said Sonic. "But you can't change the past,"

"I know," said Tails.

Sonic noticed the machine measuring Tails's heartbeats, as they grew further apart. Tails was slowly slipping away from him.

"Sonic," he whispered, his voice getter fainter. "I don't want you to be unhappy after I go,"

"I won't be," said Sonic.

"You've learnt so much from me," Tails continued. "I taught you to swim and you really made my evening last night,"

"You made mine too,"

"I want you tell Shadow I think he's a wanker,"

"I will,"

"And I want you to tell Cream that I love her, and that I wanted to be with her,"

"I will,"

Tails's eyes began to overflow with tears. "And I want you to know that I will miss you really badly. You're my best buddy and I will never forget you,"

"Don't leave me Tails," cried Sonic, hugging him close, tears streamed down his face.

"My time has come Sonic, but I'll always be in your heart. You've learnt everything you could possibly learn from me. Now all you have to do, is learn to say goodbye,"

"I don't want you to go Tails, you mean so much to me,"

"Goodbye Sonic," whispered Tails, he smiled before his eyes slowly closed.

His heartbeats stopped.

He'd gone.

Sonic felt Tails's grip around him become loose.

Tails was gone forever.

**The End**


End file.
